The Second Step
by Leyla KTK
Summary: La suite du premier oneshot "The First Step". La relation entre Kagami et Kuroko avance lentement, mais sûrement. Pourtant, après leur défaite contre Touhou, tout aurait pu se terminer ce jour-là…


**Titre**: The second step

**Auteur** : Moi ^^'

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Rating** : M

**Couple**: Kagami x Kuroko

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé**: La suite du premier oneshot "The First Step". La relation entre Kagami et Kuroko avance lentement, mais sûrement. Pourtant, après leur défaite contre Touhou, tout aurait pu se terminer ce jour-là…

Merci à Misaki-chan pour la correction**.**

* * *

_**The second step**_

* * *

— Kagami ! Ne force pas trop sur tes jambes ! Imposa Riko.

— Ouais…

— Pas « ouais ! Bakagami ! S'écria-t-elle de nouveau en lançant son bloc-note sur la tête dure de son ailier.

Ce dernier reçut la pointe métallique de l'objet directement à l'arrière de son crâne le faisant complètement redescendre sur terre. Pestant contre le tempérament violent de la coach, de mauvaise grâce, il ralentit l'allure. Il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner correctement ainsi, mais au moins, il n'était plus assis sur le banc de touche. Il y a deux jours, il avait effectué sa première remise en condition, mais sans l'avouer, il avait quelque peu forcé. D'ailleurs ce soir-là, sa relation avec son partenaire avait pris une toute autre direction. Ils s'étaient embrassés et ils avaient recommencé pendant la nuit et le lendemain et encore aujourd'hui. Il appréciait de plus en plus leurs baisers, mais il ne parvenait pas encore à accepter le sens de tout cela… Plus il le regardait, plus il avait envie de le toucher… Pendant leurs séances d'exercices, Kagami n'avait que le basket en tête et dès qu'il s'arrêtait, ses pensées s'orientaient vers Kuroko. Et encore maintenant, en ayant ralenti l'allure, son regard se porta sur son ami, soulignant ses gestes avec cette lueur d'appétit qui marquait son excitation grandissante... Sa manière de s'essuyer avec le revers de la main et les traces de transpiration glissant sur son visage engendraient en lui cette même chaleur qui embrasait ses sens dès qu'il posait ses yeux/son regard sur Kuroko.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il amorça un pas vers lui quand une main s'abattit sur son dos, le faisant sursauter.

— Arrête de le fixer comme ça, on dirait que tu vas le manger…

— Izuki-senpai !

— Ça avance entre vous ?!

— Ouais…

— T'as pu comprendre un peu ce qui t'arrive ?

— Plus au moins… mais j'arrive pas à l'accepter.

— Pourquoi ?! Ne reste pas sans bouger, tes muscles vont refroidir, fit-il en reprenant son activité.

Tout en dribblant, il se dirigea vers l'un des paniers et entreprit de s'entraîner aux shoots. Kagami le rejoignit.

— Ça fait que deux jours…

— Je comprends, mais tu dois penser un peu à lui, lui conseilla-t-il en prenant appui sur ses jambes. Il doit être frustré et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en lançant le ballon. Vous vous tournez autour depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

— Hm…

— Kagami, le désir que tu ressens, ne le retiens pas. Sinon tu risques d'être sur les nerfs et cela se répercutera sur ton jeu.

Tout en attrapant le ballon, il le fixa pendant un long moment, se rendant compte de son égoïsme et de son manque d'assurance sur le plan affectif. La première fois qu'il en avait discuté avec Izuki, ce dernier avait très bien compris son « mal » et lui avait expliqué ce que qu'il éprouvait, ce que son corps réclamait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à accepter ça. Le désir sexuel n'avait jamais été présent dans sa vie, certes, il avait eu des réactions matinales comme tout un chacun, mais cela ne s'était pas produit envers une personne en particulier et encore moins pour un homme. Alors, il s'était contenté de faire comme s'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de toutes ses réactions et sensations, partageant des caresses, des baisers, mais sans jamais aller plus loin, et oubliant le reste. Pourtant, la fièvre que Kuroko faisait naître en lui ne faisait que croître et sa raison s'évaporait à chaque fois un peu plus. Dans un soupir, il souleva le ballon et shoota.

— Tu as raison… je…

— Kagami-kun, tu as raté ton tir.

— Geh ! T'es là depuis quand ?! Sursauta l'intéressé.

— À l'instant.

— Préviens ! Préviens !

— Kagami-kun, tu veux que je te montre comment shooter ? S'enquit-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de son partenaire.

— Et puis quoi encore ! Apprends déjà à le faire.

— Je sais le faire.

— Ben, voyons…

— Bien sûr que si !

— Nan ! **Tu ne sais pas** ! Répliqua-t-il en se plaçant devant Kuroko.

— Je ne veux pas me fatiguer, c'est tout…

— Toi ! Toi ! Ragea Kagami en attrapant son compagnon par le col de son tee-shirt.

— Bon, je vous laisse… fit Izuki, se sentant de trop.

Il s'était inquiété pour ces deux-là, mais finalement, ce n'était pas la peine… ils avaient une manière de communiquer qu'il leur était propre, peu importait ses conseils, ils iraient à leur rythme.

— On rentre ensemble ? Demanda Kuroko le col toujours tiré vers l'avant.

— Mouais… Marmonna-t-il en le lâchant, pour s'élancer vers le panier.

— Kaga…

— Bakagami ! Je t'ai dit de ralentir ! Arrêter de sauter ! Pesta Riko au loin.

— Je fais gaffe ! Répliqua-t-il en relâchant Kuroko.

— Elle a raison. Le match d'après-demain sera difficile.

— J'ai compris… fit-il en s'éloignant.

**oOo**

Personne ne s'était douté que ce match-là allait changer pas mal de choses en eux. Que la colère et la frustration enfouies au plus profond de leur être puissent se matérialiser de la pire manière qui soit pour certains. Sans aucun mot, sans aucune larme, le sentiment de défaite avait pris le pas, révélant leur faiblesse et leur trop grande différence de niveau au grand jour. L'échec écrasant fut totale, ne laissant place à aucun doute. Même si l'envie d'aller de l'avant et surtout ne pas abandonner fusse présente dans leur cœur, la réalité de la chose les frappa sans ménagement. Un score écrasant, digne de l'équipe du lycée de Touhou avec un écart de plus de soixante points. C'était irréaliste comme marge, mais l'afficheur électronique ne mentait pas… Les membres de l'équipe ne se souvenaient pas de l'après match. Ni le moment où ils avaient quitté le terrain, le vestiaire et encore moins le retour chez soi. Ils étaient tellement déconnectés qu'ils s'étaient laissé guider machinalement pour rentrer. Pourtant, Kagami se souvenait de quelque chose, de ses paroles quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Kuroko. Il se demandait si ce dernier avait bien saisi le sens de ses mots… Ils ne pouvaient évoluer rien que tous les deux. Le travail d'équipe primait dans leur cas…

Cette oppression que ressentait Kagami en cet instant était terriblement douloureuse. La mâchoire crispée au maximum, les sourcils froncés, le corps tendu à l'extrême, il était à moitié étendu au milieu du salon, la tête reposant sur le bord du fauteuil, recouvert d'une serviette. Depuis maintenant quelques heures qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas bougé. Sa rage bouillonnait en lui, allant et venant par vague de plus en plus violente et insupportable. Encore une fois, son corps l'avait trahi et encore une fois, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des espérances. Il s'en voulait comme jamais. Ce sentiment d'impuissance s'emparait de lui une nouvelle fois, mais en cet instant, il s'était fait plus fort et plus ingérable que jamais. Il s'était douté qu'Aomine serait fort, il l'avait même perçu lors de leur échange sur le terrain du parc, mais là, cette puissance, cette vitesse, cette technique unique et impossible à lire et à prévoir l'avait complètement pris de court. Plus il se donnait, plus il se faisait distancer. Les adversaires les plus forts le faisaient vibrer, lui procurant l'envie d'aller à chaque fois plus loin, encore plus loin… Cette sensation le grisait au plus haut point et rendait son jeu plus expressif et plus vif. Quand il était dans cette phase de libération, son amour pour le basket en était que plus grand et sa joie était lancée à son paroxysme. Avec Kuroko il se déployait sans réserve et rendait son basket évolutif et en constante progression. Ses interceptions, ses passes précises étaient toutes pour lui, rien que pour lui. Son partenaire se dépensait sans compter pour faire en sorte que sa lumière brille au maximum.

Mais encore une fois, Kagami l'avait lâché… Il n'était pas assez fort, pas encore assez fort… Sa colère ne le quittait pas, le faisant désagréablement grincer des dents. Il fallait qu'il l'évacue, mais il ne parvenait à desserrer les poings et encore moins s'extérioriser. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'apitoyer sur son sort et la défaite en elle-même ne le touchait pas tant que ça, c'était juste que…

— **MERDE ! **S'entendit-il crier.

Dans un geste rageur, il frappa de son poing le sol et aboya de nouveau sa colère contre lui-même.

**oOo**

La tête baissée, la serviette toujours présente sur ses cheveux, il entendit la porte se refermer laissant partir Kagami. Bien que n'ayant fait aucun geste pour le retenir, ses paroles l'avaient figé. Alors, lui aussi, il pensait ainsi ? Dans un sens, c'était normal… Il l'avait abandonné et malgré ses belles phrases, la défaite démontrait clairement que rien n'était acquis et ce n'était pas avec des mots qu'ils pourraient gagner les matchs.

Étant plus proches maintenant, ses amis pensaient sans doute que ses mots auraient leur poids, bien plus qu'avant. Kagami l'écoutait toujours par moment, ses paroles se heurtaient à un mur, lorsqu'un violent coup impromptu le ramena aussitôt à la raison. Mais ce soir, après cette défaite et ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'ils avaient tous partagé, il doutait fortement que ce dernier daigne l'écouter. Lui-même était en colère... Il n'avait rien pu faire… Aomine était beaucoup trop loin, hors de portée… Et ces mots qu'il lui avait lancés pendant la dernière période du match ne cessaient de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas changé… Depuis le collège, il n'avait effectué aucun progrès, aucun changement, le néant le plus complet. Comment pouvait-il espérer faire briller Kagami si lui ne changeait pas en même temps ? Comment avait-il pu penser parvenir à le faire évoluer sans penser une seconde à en faire de même pour lui ? Ce point, il ne l'avait pas pris en compte. Étrangement, il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa propre force, car finalement si Kagami avançait, lui par contre se ferait indéniablement distancer.

Cette défaite écrasante lui avait exposé l'énorme fossé qui le séparait de son ancienne lumière. Et la manière dont Kagami l'avait laissé lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à ses coéquipiers demain ? À Kagami… il ne saurait le dire… Mais ce soir, ses propres doutes prenaient le pas sur le reste et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de ne pas quitter ce vestiaire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en dizaine d'autres, l'esprit un peu plus calme, il se décida à quitter le lieu. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement chez son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ou encore faire, mais sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se déplaça seul comme guidé pour une force invisible. Pourtant, ses doutes et l'impression d'échec étaient plus présents que jamais, les tourments de son cœur l'assaillaient sans ménagement. Arrivé devant l'appartement de Kagami, il demeura devant la porte sans oser amorcer un geste pour annoncer sa présence. Il n'était sûrement pas le bienvenu et encore une fois les paroles de ce dernier avant de quitter les vestiaires du gymnase le percutèrent de plein fouet. Doutant de sa décision, il hésita et finit par faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Finalement, il n'était pas si courageux… Il était faible.

Mais à peine avait-il bougé qu'il entendit le cri rageur de Kagami le faisant frissonner d'effroi. Son cœur rata un battement et l'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Sans plus attendre, ne laissant pas le doute le saisir de nouveau, il tourna la poignée. Surpris que celle-ci n'offre aucune résistance, il poussa la porte et se déchaussa. À peine avait-il posé son sac dans un coin de la pièce à vivre qu'il se figea. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce qu'il voyait en cet instant. Jamais encore il ne s'était douté que Kagami puisse réagir de la sorte. Il était certes d'un tempérament vif et électrique, cependant c'était la première fois que ce dernier se comportait ainsi. La situation était unique en son genre aussi, mais…

Sans le quitter des yeux, il s'avança vers lui et, tout en prenant place à côté de lui, il osa enfin parler.

— Kagami-kun.

Un léger frémissement lui répondit, mais rien de plus. Kuroko promena son regard sur le corps tendu de son ami et fut étonné de voir l'étendue de son état. Torse nu, parsemé de sueur, les muscles bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Mais ce qu'il le surprit le plus, ce fut la tension qui émanait de lui. La colère transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau, exposant malgré la situation, une silhouette vraiment magnifique. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et l'envie de le toucher se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien, se contenta de le fixer tout en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire pour l'aider… Sa seule présence ici était déjà à elle seule une erreur.

— Kagami-kun, répéta-t-il en tendant la main vers son avant-bras.

— Ne me touche pas.

Sa voix était cinglante, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

— Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te reposer.

— Rentre chez toi, entendit-il pour toute réponse.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

— Kuroko, fit-il dans un soupir fatigué.

— Kagami-kun, je suis…

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il se vit tirer vers l'avant et dans un geste d'une dextérité qui ne l'étonna même pas, il se retrouva couché sur le dos Kagami, au-dessus de lui. La serviette ne l'avait pas quitté, mais elle menaça de tomber au moindre mouvement. N'osant pas bouger et encore moins de dire quoi que soit, il attendit. Et quand l'homme qui le dominait complètement releva légèrement la tête, Kuroko tressaillit. Ses yeux grenat étaient voilés par ce sentiment qui l'habitait maintenant. La mâchoire crispée, les traits tirés, il le regarda sans pourtant le voir. Et quand son visage glissa vers le sien, Kuroko se reprit et fit :

— Kagami-kun ! Attends… tu ne peux…

— Tais-toi ! Répliqua-t-il faisant tomber la serviette sur le côté.

Et sans plus attendre, sa bouche se posa sur la sienne. Le contact fut brutal et exigeant, ne laissant place à aucune tendresse. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent aux siennes avec sauvagerie et impatience. Ce baiser ne lui plaisait pas, pourtant Kuroko ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à sa prise et encore moins à ce contact étrangement froid malgré le feu qu'il engendrait en lui. La bouche de Kagami le dévorait totalement, avec gourmandise et violence. Quand sa langue se fraya dans sa bouche pour rejoindre la sienne, la chaleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles rendait son corps mou et sans vie. La fièvre menaçait de le consumer comme un brasier qui engloutissait une forêt innocente et fragile. Plus les secondes s'évaporaient, plus Kagami devenait brusque et dur. Sans cesser sa torture, d'une de ses mains, il remonta sa veste pour le toucher directement.

Frissonnant de multiples sensations, il se mit à s'agiter pour rompre le baiser. Cependant, les lèvres de son ami devenaient plus audacieuses et plus dévorantes. Le suçant avec force, le mordant jusqu'au sang, il faisait taire toute protestation. Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre, les cœurs battant à toute vitesse, et lorsque la main soudainement froide de Kagami se porta à la ceinture de son pantalon, une étrange sensation l'envahit. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi, surtout pas leur première fois. La peur lui nouait l'estomac, faisant trembler tout son corps. Retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, il parvint à lui administrer un violent coup dans le ventre. Le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées, le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche, il fixa son ami avec incompréhension.

Face à cette détresse, Kagami détourna le regard tout en s'écartant. La douleur ressentie lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Honteux par son geste et la manière dont il avait agressé son compagnon, la tête baissée, il prit conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Cette soirée était vraiment la pire de toutes…

— Kagami-kun…

— Rentre chez toi.

— Non. Tu as…

— Rentre chez toi, s'il te plaît.

De mauvaise grâce et sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter davantage, il se redressa et ajusta tant bien que mal son allure. Tout en prenant la direction de la porte, sans avoir oublié son sac, il dit :

— On se voit demain ?

— Non, je vais à l'hôpital pour mes jambes.

— D'accord. Appelle-moi.

— Ouais…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fut claquée.

**oOoOo**

La reprise de l'entraînement se fit en lenteur. Kuroko était présent sans l'être réellement. Et la distance qui s'était installée entre lui et Kagami ne faisait que grandir. Ce dernier avait pour obligation de prendre deux semaines de repos. Il partageait son temps libre entre le toit du lycée et la récupération chez lui. Sans le vouloir, il ne parvenait pas à aller vers lui pour parler ou prendre de ses nouvelles, et suite à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ça lui était vraiment impossible. Même si son absence lui pesait, il comprenait, alors il ne faisait rien… Le reste de l'équipe avait sans doute remarqué son changement de comportement. D'ailleurs, cela se ressentait dans son jeu qui se détériorait, mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait faire mieux. Plus il y pensait, plus il faisait n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et après sa discussion avec Teppei, un choix se frayait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Une impression de vide s'empara de lui. Il avait failli à plus d'un titre…

En tant qu'ami et surtout partenaire.

Kagami ne lui adressait plus la parole, leur nouvelle relation déjà si fragile semblait s'être terminée avant même de commencer. Pourtant, il lui manquait… Leurs discussions et leurs baisers lui manquaient… Cependant, après tout cela, que pouvait-il espérer ?

Et après leur premier match amical, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer… Quand le regard de Kagami ne se posait plus sur lui et que les sensations grisantes ne se matérialisaient plus, sa solitude ne s'en faisait que plus grande. Le premier pas qu'il avait amorcé quelques semaines plutôt semblait ne plus être qu'un lointain souvenir et la distance froide et pesante ne lui convenait plus.

Le choix était maintenant clair.

Alors, il prit la décision d'aller demander son retrait de l'équipe de titulaire. Mais très vite, comme réponse, une claque résonna dans le silence du gymnase. Et sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hyûga, par ses simples mots, lui avait indiqué le chemin qu'il devrait emprunter. C'était fou. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre par lui-même ? Il se freinait et se limitait dans son jeu adopté depuis le collège sans prendre le temps d'essayer de voir au-delà de sa technique de passe. Kagami ne pouvait pas gagner ainsi ! Son style ne pouvait les faire gagner ainsi ! Il fallait qu'il change, qu'il devienne plus fort pour son partenaire, pour que Seirin s'élève au plus haut, pour qu'il gagne !

Remerciant son capitaine, il se précipita vers l'extérieur, plus léger et plus serein que jamais. Sourire aux lèvres, il prit la direction du terrain de basket près du parc. Arrivé au milieu de sa course, il le vit. Il n'avait pas changé… Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Kagami restait Kagami. Ses mouvements fluides, sa dextérité, sa puissance, sa soif de gagner, son amour pour le basket étaient toujours là. Rien qu'avec ses gestes et ses déplacements, il parvenait à le comprendre.

Kuroko avait besoin de parler et il sentait que c'était le moment. Il fallait qu'il se confie et surtout qu'il s'excuse… Malgré les apparences, et son attitude impassible, il avait calculé son coup en s'approchant et en choisissant Kagami. Cette confession n'en fut finalement pas une… puisque ce dernier s'était douté de tout depuis le début. Mais ce qui avait rassuré le plus Kuroko, c'était quand il lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de son éloignement… Et à ce moment-là, il s'était clairement traité d'idiot… Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Sous cette apparence de géant musclé et qui agissait sans trop réfléchir, se cachait un esprit vif et altruiste. La confiance de Kuroko en lui-même et en ses capacités grandies gonflait son cœur de fierté. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait lui montrer comment il allait évoluer pour progresser enfin et pouvoir marcher à ses côtés. Les poings levés pour sceller leur nouvelle promesse, les deux hommes tournaient une autre page de leur histoire pour en remplir une nouvelle qui mettait le passé au loin tout en se dirigeant vers leur objectif.

Battre la génération des miracles.

**oOo**

_**Une heure plus tard, chez Kagami.**_

— Tu devrais boire ton thé, ça va refroidir.

— Oui.

Assis sur le sofa, les deux amis se trouvaient à côté l'un de l'autre, mais sans pour autant se toucher. De temps en temps, Kagami lançait des regards furtifs sur sa droite tentant de trouver le courage pour s'excuser de son comportement de la dernière fois. Si Kuroko ne l'avait pas réveillé avec ce coup de pied, il était certain qu'il aurait pu aller beaucoup trop loin et détruire par la même occasion tout ce qu'ils avaient construit… Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les points sur les « i » concernant l'équipe et leur jeu, il était temps d'avancer aussi sur le plan affectif. Avant le match contre Touhou, il avait déjà pris sa décision concernant sa relation avec lui. Sa discussion avec Izuki lui avait fait le plus grand bien et aujourd'hui, il était disposé à franchir le second pas. Certes, il avait mis du temps à comprendre, mais quand on était néophyte dans ce genre de chose, on avait besoin de saisir correctement ce qui se passait avant de franchir les diverses étapes. À l'heure actuelle, il se rendait compte d'avoir agi égoïstement, et surtout d'avoir érigé des barrières inutiles entre eux. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait assumer ce désir et ce besoin de toucher Kuroko d'une manière plus poussée. Les questions pratiques, il les laisserait pour plus tard, et de toute façon, il doutait avoir la possibilité d'aller trop loin avec lui… Car malgré tout, il était du genre timide.

Soudain, son regard glissa sur la ligne du cou de son ami et la chaleur qu'il connaissait si bien s'empara de lui. Cette peau qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter lui paraissait terriblement délicieuse… Ravalant avec difficulté sa salive, il finit par détourner le regard pour le concentrer sur un point quelconque devant lui.

_« Pas bon… Pas bon du tout…. »_

— Kagami-kun ?

— **Oui ! **S'exclama l'intéressé dans un sursaut.

— Tu es trop tendu, souligna Kuroko tout en fixant les poings serrés qui reposaient sur les genoux de Kagami.

— Pas… pas du tout…

— Ah ! J'ai failli oublier de te dire.

— Q…Quoi ?!

— J'ai encore rêvé de toi hier.

— Oh…

— Hm… Un rêve avec un Kagami-kun audacieux et pervers.

— Hein ?!

— Tu sais depuis que tu m'as sauté dessus la dernière fois, ce genre de rêve est récurrent, précisa-t-il d'une voix calme et sans aucune insinuation.

Soudain de plus en plus nerveux, Kagami se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié à quel point cet homme pouvait être calculateur. Ce ton employé pour lui rappeler sa faute était certes impassible, mais en même temps, il perçut une sorte d'appel l'encourageant à agir.

— Mais cette fois, sois un peu plus doux, ajouta Kuroko les mains jointes dans une sorte de prière.

Il avança le visage vers celui de Kagami pour un éventuel baiser. À vrai dire, il était fatigué d'attendre que ce dernier se décide à bouger. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement, Kuroko n'avait qu'une idée en tête : que son ami le touche, le caresse et l'embrasse. Les rêves ne lui suffisaient plus et prendre du plaisir seul le frustrait plus qu'autre chose… Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas si innocent que cela. Son regard demeurait toujours placide quelque soit les circonstances, et pourtant son corps, lui, réagissait entièrement. Même en cet instant, il ressentait le feu prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur au creux de ses reins. C'était une sensation très inconfortable, car elle prenait beaucoup trop de temps à disparaître.

— Kagami-kun… soupira Kuroko en s'approchant davantage.

Le fixant avec envie, Kagami n'y tint plus. Dans un mouvement rapide, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et cessa sa progression. Ses yeux encore fermés il y a peu s'ouvrirent et la bouche qui mimait un baiser se décontracta.

— Tu préfères être brutal ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

— **Nan !** Idiot !

— Oh !

— Je te dois des excuses avant…

— Arrête de me faire attendre, fut sa seule réponse.

— T'es vraiment impossible ! S'exclama Kagami en le repoussant vers l'arrière. Tu veux pas en parler…

— Non. On a mieux à faire.

Dans un soupir, Kagami posa son front sur celui de Kuroko n'osant pas ajouter un mot de plus. Son ami préférait oublier cet incident et dans un sens, lui aussi. Pourtant, il était désolé, et terriblement… Alors, il décida de se faire pardonner autrement. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et lentement, il attira son visage vers le sien. À travers ses doigts, il sentit sa carotide pulser contre sa peau et son cœur se mit à répondre à ce son qu'il affectionnait tant maintenant. Furtivement, sa bouche captura la sienne. Juste un contact léger et rassurant. Il avait blessé ses lèvres appétissantes quelques semaines plus tôt, il se devait de les guérir. Cependant, il doutait que Kuroko le laisse faire bien longtemps, puisque ce dernier entrouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Décidément, peu importait ce qu'il découvrait sur lui, il l'étonnerait toujours encore et encore. Dans un gémissement de plaisir, il finit par lui accorder sa requête et s'insinua dans sa cavité buccale. Il ne se souvenait que très peu de leur dernier échange, mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait oublier, c'était l'absence de réaction de Kuroko à cet instant là.

Il avait pris le pas sur lui, complètement… et cela, il n'était pas prêt à le revivre.

Tout le contraire de maintenant. Comme la première fois, il répondait à son baiser et les gémissements de plaisir qu'il lâchait par moment lui prouvaient son contentement. Quand leurs langues se joignirent, un tressaillement se propagea dans leurs corps, provoquant un besoin de se rapprocher, de se toucher davantage. Se retrouvant allonger sur le dos, Kagami au-dessus de lui, Kuroko soupira d'aise. La caresse gourmande de leurs langues se poursuivait dans une danse sensuelle et grisante. C'était délicieux. Peu à peu, la fièvre devint plus intense et les halètements de plaisir se firent plus bruyants. Le besoin de se toucher s'empara d'eux et leurs mains se mirent à bouger sur leurs corps respectifs. Rompant le baiser, le regard chargé de désir, Kagami se redressa légèrement et fixa son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. L'azur de ses iris répondait sans gêne aux siens et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

— Kagami-kun, tu…

— Je ?

— Sois doux, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard, exprimant une sorte de gêne.

— Arrête de jouer avec moi, petit démon ! Somma Kagami qui lisait parfaitement en lui.

— Il faut bien te motiver…

— T'es _**vraiment**_ impossible !

Sans plus attendre, la main de Kagami se posa sur la ceinture du pantalon de Kuroko et tira sa chemise pour se frayer un chemin vers son torse. Cette peau douce qui appelait à être goûté, il allait pouvoir la toucher comme il en avait tant rêvé. Tout en remontant le tissu, il se pencha pour déposer un furtif baiser. Un frisson lui répondit et un sourire gourmand s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il orienta son regard vers l'un des tétons durcis par le désir et fut étonné par sa teinte. Était-il possible qu'il soit ainsi ?

— Kagami-kun… ?

— C'est rose…

À peine avait-il formulé sa pensée qu'il se saisit de cette douceur avec les dents. Le corps sous lui trembla et il le sentit se cambrer. Il le mordit avec lenteur puis se mit à le sucer avec appétit ce morceau de chair offert. Sa langue se mit à le lécher, le goûtant avec appétit. Il prit plaisir à le taquiner et les halètements qu'il reçut en réponse le satisfirent amplement. La chaleur qui consumait ses reins s'attaquait maintenant à son entrejambe. Le désir se répandait en lui comme une coulée de lave et plus il s'amusait avec Kuroko, plus ce dernier se frottait contre lui, cherchant à approfondir le contact le plus longtemps possible. Quand son érection rencontra la sienne, il se figea. À travers les fines barrières de tissu, il percevait clairement son envie de lui. Quittant à regret son plaisir délicieux, il se décida enfin à lui faire du bien. D'un geste assuré, il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et d'une voix rauque, il fit :

— C'est le second pas.

Un simplement hochement de tête lui répondit.

Amusé, il attrapa l'élastique de son boxer et tout en ancrant son regard au sien, il se mit à sourire de plus belle. Il semblait être d'humeur taquine, mais Kuroko, lui, ne souhaitait pas que cela traîne autant. Alors, il s'empara de la main de Kagami et la plaça sur son sexe douloureux. Il ne voulait pas jouer, pas ce soir. Ce désir était beaucoup trop oppressant pour qu'il attende encore une seconde de plus. Il fallait qu'il le libère.

— Ka… Kagami-kun…

— Hm ?

— Ensemble.

— Hein ?! Je pensais…

— Je veux te toucher aussi.

La position était de moins en moins, sentant les mains de Kuroko se faufiler à travers son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, il ne tarda pas à sursauter quand son coéquipier s'empara de son membre gorgé de sang. Entre le fantasme et la réalité, il y avait peu de différence, c'était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Pourtant, les sensations étaient plus vraies et les réactions de son corps étaient plus incontrôlables. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche et un tressaillement se propagea dans tout son être. Très vite, Kuroko se mit à le caresser et les mouvements de va-et-vient s'imposèrent au rythme de sa respiration. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il osa regarder son ami dans les _yeux_ et fut touché par l'intensité et la lueur de défi qui s'y reflétait. Très vite, il décida de faire de même et il dévoila autant qu'il le pouvait le sexe tendu de son ami. Sans le quitter du regard, il se mit à lui prodiguer la même caresse. Dans une même cadence, les deux hommes se donnèrent du plaisir, en effleurant leurs deux érections.

Peu à peu, la menace d'une jouissance prochaine fit perler les deux extrémités douloureuses de leur liquide chaud. Le cœur battant à rompre, le corps en sueur, le regard hagard, ils se fixèrent avec un besoin soudain de s'embrasser. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et un baiser mouillé débuta. Sans cesser leurs caresses mutuelles, ils approfondirent le contact. Jamais encore ils n'auraient pu imaginer pouvoir ressentir tant de choses par ce simple geste. Sentant la jouissance arriver, ils accélérèrent le mouvement et très vite, le désir explosa entre leurs mains. Sous le coup de l'orgasme, Kagami se laissa tomber sur Kuroko tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, leur permettant de reprendre un peu leur souffle.

— Ka… Kagami-kun, murmura-t-il.

— Hm…

— Tu as déchargé au maximum.

Dans un sursaut, il se redressa plus rouge que jamais.

— T'as pas besoin de le dire !

— Pourquoi tu rougis ?!

— À ton avis, crétin ?!

— C'est tout poisseux…

— Arrête de parler ! Répliqua Kagami en se levant.

La preuve de leurs ébats était présente sur eux. Et il devait bien avouer que la sensation était désagréable…

— On a besoin d'une douche…

— Oui.

Les prochains jours, et prochaines semaines vont être de plus intenses. L'entraînement pour la _Winter Cup _allait leur demander toute leur concentration et leur présence. Alors, ils étaient contents d'avoir pu jouir de ce moment avant de partir. Ce second pas était chargé de toute sorte de sentiments. Pour l'heure, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne souhaitaient pas aller plus loin.

Pour l'heure…

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Et voilà la suite~**_

_**Chose étrange, j'ai terminé ces deux oneshots vraiment rapidement... En quelques jours!**_

_**J'espère que je ferai de même pour les prochains.**_

_**Merci d'avoir! **_

_**Une petite review ? ^^**_


End file.
